1. Field of the Invention
Internal combustion engines operate under a wide range of temperatures including low-temperature stop-and-go service as well as high-temperature conditions produced by continuous high speed driving. Stop-and-go driving, particularly during cold, damp weather conditions, leads to the formation of sludge in the crankcase and in the oil passages of a gasoline engine. This sludge seriously limits the ability of the crankcase oil to lubricate the bearings and sliding wear surfaces in the engine or to act as a coolant. In addition, the sludge serves to contribute to rust formation within the engine because it tends to retain water in areas susceptible to corrosion. The noted problems are compounded by lubrication service maintenance recommendations calling for extended oil drain intervals.
It is known to employ nitrogen-containing dispersants and/or detergents in the formulation of crankcase lubricating oil compositions. Many of the known dispersant/detergent compounds are based on the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine to produce an alkenylsuccinimide or an alkenylsuccinamic acid as determined by selected conditions of reaction.
It is also known to chlorinate alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride prior to the reaction with an amine or polyamine in order to produce a reaction product in which a portion of the amine or polyamine is attached directly to the alkenyl radical of the alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride. The thrust of many of these processes is to produce a dispersant reaction product typically containing from about 0.5 to 5% nitrogen. These dispersant additives exhibited a high degree of oil solubility and have been found to be effective for dispersing the sludge that is formed under severe low temperature stop-and-go engine operating conditions. However, it has become increasingly difficult to formulate lubricants with these additives which meet the present requirements with respect to the prevention or inhibition for the formation of varnish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copending application, Ser. No. 224,728, filed on Jan. 13, 1981, discloses a quaternary ammonium succinimide salt composition formed from an N-(haloalkyl)hydrocarbylsuccinimide and a heteroaromatic amine and lubricants containing same.
A copending application, Ser. No. 246,512, filed on Mar. 23, 1981, discloses a quaternary ammonium succinimide salt composition prepared from an aminopyridine derived hydrocarbylsuccinimide.